Vladyn Skill Tree
When leveling one of the Heroes in Valdis Story you will be able to spend points in the skill tree. The skill tree can be found under the start menu section "Skills" Marksman Tier 1 # Hard Shells - Increase shot Critical Damage by 1.5% per Agi. # Aim - Every 6th shot has increased critical chance and critical damage. # Cunning - Increase critical chance by 10%. Tier 2 # Piercing Rounds - Handgun shots have a chance to pierce enemies. (Chance increases with luck) # Blaster - Increases the power of your shotgun, rifle, and launcher. # Shrapnel - 25% chance on critical strikes for shots to explode dealing damage and cause bleeding. # Ammo Capacity - Increases basic attack combo with guns by 1. # Dexterous - After Skill Cancel, next shot has 100% critical chance. Tier 3 # Arcane Coating - Handgun shots gain weapon effects. # Head Hunter - A killing blow with a critical shot will recover 25% of Max Hp. # Switchblade - Evade Dashing through enemies now does minor damage to the target. # Quick Draw - After Skill Cancel, your next shot Attack Damage is increased with Agility. Tier 4 # Sniper - Faster recovery when firing rifle. (Focus Mode) Grants 20% shot critical damage. # Desperado - Launcher Attack Damage increased as health decreases. (Focus Mode) Grants 10% shot Attack Damage. # Mercenary - Shotgun Attack Damage increased by 10% for each Ancient Coin in your inventory. (xx/100%) Sentry Tier 1 # Toughness - Increase armor by 10. # Skill - +1 Skill Cancel. # Iron Will - Increase magic resistance by 10. Tier 2 # Parry - Blocking at the moment an attack makes impact will stagger the attacker. # Deflect - Chance when hit to block 50% of physical damage. Chance increases with Luck. # Evade - Press Def in mid-air to perform an aerial dash. (Costs 1 Skill Cancel) # Refract - Chance when hit to block 50% of magic damage. Chance increases with Luck. # Diffuse - Guarding can now recover 5% of max Mp. (Once every 5 seconds) Tier 3 # Fortify - A successful parry grants 20% reduction to all damage for 10 seconds. # Swift Steps - Attacks dodged with evade dash will recover Skill Cancel. # Soul Armor - Gain resistance to Dark/Light magic types based off of the Magic Souls you have equiped. # Null Shield - Absorbs one enemy spell and converts it into mana. Re-charges after 20 seconds. Tier 4 # Soldier - First attack immediately following a parry has 100% critical chance. (Focus Mode) Greatly Increases armor. # Tactician - Skill Cancels can regenerate slowly during a combo. # Templar - Diffuse Mp recovery increased to 10%. (Focus Mode) Greatly Increased magic resist. 100 Demon Arm Tier 1 # Carapace - Increase Demon Arm melee damage by 15%. (Dark Affinity +1) # Wisdom - Increase Max Mana by 10% # Dark Lord - Increase minion Hp by 25%. (Dark Affinity +1) Tier 2 # Voids Embrace - Increased void damage from Demon Arm attacks. (Dark Affinity +1) # Tactical Strikes - All melee attacks gain 10 Armor Ruin. # Attuned - Increase mana regeneration # Command - Increases Assists/Minion power by 20% # Dominance - +15 Armor/Resist for each active minion. (Dark Affinity +1) Tier 3 # Back Stab - Damage of all attacks from behind increased by 25%. (Dark Affinity +1) # Blood Drinker - All melee attacks gain 5% Life Leech. (Dark Affinity +1) # Fate - Gain Spell Ruin with Luck. # Overlord - Increase Minion Skill Level. (Dark Affinity +1) Tier 4 # Marauder - Gain Attack Damage for each demon soul in your inventory. (xx Atk Dmg Max) (Dark Affinity +1) # Sage - Increased Int by 3. (Focus Mode) All Magic Power is increased by 20%. # Soul Link - Half of healing is also applied to minions. (Dark Affinity +1)